


Fear! Fire! Foes!

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nazgul attack Crickhollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear! Fire! Foes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nessime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nessime).



"Awake! Fear! Fire! Foes!"

The call resounded across the Buckland, waking all who could hear. Danger—it did not matter what sort—had come.

Fatty collapsed against the door-bolster, heaving for breath. The mile-long sprint had been too much for him, the hobbit family thought. If they only knew. If they knew what Fatty had seen, they would have frozen where they stood. No bell would have rung.

Black horses. That cursed wind that stole his breath. Pillow-feathers flying, doors broken in, and the blood-curdling scream.

They little guessed the danger. Yet that brave, stuttering hobbit saved the Shire. Until tomorrow.


End file.
